


Tags

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dog Tags, Established Relationship, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has something of Steve's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> This is for [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. I know its a week early but I got motivated. I tried to incorporate as many of your favorite things as I could. I hope you like it!

Danny absently tapped his chest as he leaned over the computer table to study the map of Honolulu that Chin had pulled up. “So what you’re saying is you have no idea where our suspect is hiding?”

Chin glared at him. “I’m saying that I don’t have enough information to narrow it down any further.”

“Hey, no offense intended,” Danny said holding up his hands in surrender. As he lowered them, he brushed one against his chest, smiling as his fingers traced the hard metal under his shirt. “I’ll be in my office if anything comes up.”

Chin nodded and turned back to the computer.

Danny glanced up and found Steve watching him curiously, his eyes fixed on Danny’s hand which, he was surprised to realize was still rubbing the metal through his shirt. He dropped his hand quickly and turned away from Steve’s searching eyes.

Once he was safely out of sight in his office, Danny loosened his tie and reached into his shirt to pull out Steve’s dog tags. He turned them over in his hand, running a thumb over the embossed letters. According to the Navy all that Steve was boiled down to name, social security number, blood type, and religious preference.

Danny squeezed the tags tightly in his hand, imagining that he could somehow feel the letters digging into his palm. He’d found them this morning when Steve was in the shower and for reasons he didn’t quite understand had taken them. The tags had been with Steve everywhere, they were his identity, and so he’d slipped them on just to see what if felt like to wear them. He’d liked it. They were heavy around his neck in a way that had nothing to do with the metal.

Shaking his head, he opened his hand to look at them one last time before he slipped them back under his shirt and fixed his tie.

“Danny?” Steve asked from the doorway.

Danny looked up in surprise, patting the tags once to make sure they were out of sight.

Steve stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Danny asked.

“That,” Steve said, gesturing at Danny’s chest. “That thing you’ve been playing with all day.”

“This is like the brown bag lunch all over again isn’t it?” Danny sighed. “You can’t stand not knowing something, can you? Even if there’s nothing to know?”

Steve walked closer to the desk, a predatory look in his eyes. “That’s not nothing. That’s definitely something.”

Danny quickly ran through his options. There were really only three. He could keep playing dumb until Steve tackled him and ripped his shirt open, he could try to make a break for it despite being blocked in by a Navy SEAL, or he could just admit to Steve that he’d stolen his dog tags.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said getting up and walking over to the file cabinet as nonchalantly as he could. Okay, so he was going with option one.

“Prove it,” Steve said, placing a hand on the cabinet on either side of Danny’s shoulders blocking him in against it which effectively eliminating any hope of running.

Danny lifted his chin defiantly and raised an eyebrow at Steve. It was all the invitation Steve needed to lower his hands and make quick work of the buttons on Danny’s shirt. He would complain about being stripped in the office but he was mostly just glad that this time Steve was taking the time to unbutton him first.

Steve froze once he got Danny’s shirt open. “Are those…Danny are you wearing my dog tags?”

“Yeah…I found them this morning.” Danny looked into Steve’s eyes trying to read him.

“And you just put them on?”

Danny shrugged, trying to ignore the blush he could feel creeping across his face.

Steve reached out one hand and slowly traced the chain down Danny’s chest until he reached the tags. He slowly wrapped his hand around them and pulled gently, causing Danny to lean forward. Steve moved back a step and pulled again, bringing Danny with him.

“I’m not a dog,” Danny said, swatting at Steve’s hand. “You can’t just treat me like a dog, leading me around on a leash. I have half a mind to—“

“Danny,” Steve said, pulling harder on the chain causing him to stumble forward. “Shut up.”

Before Danny could protest Steve sat down in the desk chair and pulled one last time. He fell forward into Steve’s lap with a loud “Oomph.” He would have tumbled all the way to the floor but Steve let go of the tags and wrapped his strong arms around him, nuzzling his face against Danny’s exposed chest. Danny rested his hand on the back of Steve’s neck and shook his head fondly. “You are a menace do you know that? What do you think your doing?”

“You’re wearing my tags,” Steve explained. He looked up at Danny with dark eyes. “Mine.”

Danny shuddered at the rough, possessive tone. He was pretty sure Steve wasn’t talking about the tags anymore. Danny leaned forward to kiss the top of Steve’s head. “Yes,” he murmured running his hands down Steve’s back.

Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to Danny’s chest. “Want you.”

“Now?” Danny asked. “Here?”

“You’re wearing my tags,” he repeated as if that explained everything and maybe in some way it did.

Steve shifted around in the seat until Danny could feel Steve’s hard erection pressed against his thigh and that was all it took for Danny to decide that now and here were very good ideas. He leaned forward and kissed Steve hard and fierce before pulling away. “Do you want me to blow you? Want me to get down on my knees and blow you right here in the office?”

Steve whined, honestly whined, and it was enough of an answer for Danny. He pulled out of Steve’s arms and slid to his knees in front of Steve. He quickly undid Steve’s cargos and pulled out his hard erection, taking a moment to just admire the long hard cock.

“You just planning to look?” Steve asked. “Because I’m not a museum, you can touch all you want.”

“Ha ha,” Danny responded. “You’re quite the comedian. Do you want to keep making jokes or get on with this?”

Before Steve could respond Danny leaned forward and swallowed him down in one motion, taking him deep in his throat. He was pretty sure he knew what Steve’s answer would have been anyway.

Danny fell into the familiar rhythm, bobbing his head and pausing every so often to trace the underside of Steve’s cock with his tongue just the way Steve liked.

“Danny,” Steve groaned, grabbing his hair in warning. “I’m going to—“

Danny smiled around Steve’s cock, pulling off until just the head was in his mouth as Steve’s orgasm hit and he came in hot waves. Danny continued to jack Steve with his hand until he was spent.

“Come here,” Steve murmured, grabbing hold of the dog tags and pulling Danny up into a desperate, uncoordinated kiss. He fumbled with the front of Danny’s pants. “Do you want…?”

Danny wrapped his arms tightly around Steve and rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “Yes, yes I want. I want very much, but not now. Not here. Tonight, after work I want you to fuck me senseless while I wear nothing but your dog tags. How does that sound?”

Steve groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Danny laughed and pressed a kiss to Steve’s neck. “Funny that’s what I always say about you.”

  
[   
](http://s1194.photobucket.com/albums/aa366/shinysylver/?action=view&current=dogtags.jpg)   



End file.
